


What You Think You Know, You Don't

by stilinskistefy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Stupid prejudices
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskistefy/pseuds/stilinskistefy
Summary: Derek è in cucina quando sente le provocazioni ricominciare. Riesce a sentire il suo lupo ringhiare sotto pelle, che vuole difendere il loro compagno, ma si trattiene. Stiles gli ha chiesto di lasciare perdere, e così farà, o almeno crede.





	What You Think You Know, You Don't

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What You Think You Know, You Don't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/571852) by [Brego_Mellon_Nin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brego_Mellon_Nin/pseuds/Brego_Mellon_Nin). 



> Note di traduttrice:  
> Questa è la mia prima traduzione nata dalla pagina Facebook SterekPrompt, che ha postato un prompt che mi ha dato la voglia di incominciare a tradurre.  
> Buona lettura 
> 
> Be Warned:  
> Questa storia contiene relazione gay, e più avanti ci sono pregiudizi offensivi e descrizioni grafiche.

Derek è in cucina quando sente le provocazioni ricominciare. Riesce a sentire il suo lupo ringhiare sotto pelle, che vuole difendere il loro compagno, ma si trattiene. Stiles gli ha chiesto di lasciare perdere, e così farà, o almeno crede. 

Stiles sibila un poco di dolore quando si siete in salotto, ma ovviamente i mannari riescono a sentirlo comunque, nemmeno un mormorio può sfuggire ai loro sensi supersviluppati. Derek si è lasciato trasportare l'altra notte e potrebbe aver lasciato qualche segno di artigli sul sedere di Stiles, facendo in modo che sedendosi fosse scomodo. 

La voce irritante di Jackson lo raggiunge facilmente in cucina, dove Derek sta tagliamdo la pizza - ne mangiano parecchia durante le loro riunioni di branco perché , beh, lupi! - e l’Alpha stringe i denti e attacca la pizza come se l'avesse offeso personalmente.

“Ouch, sembra doloroso, Stilinski. Derek ti ha sfondato il culo ieri notte?”

Derek può solo immaginare il rossore sulle guance di Stiles. Può percepire la frustrazione del suo compagno e sa che questo incoraggia solamente Jackson. Quello stronzo continua a punzecchiare Stiles e questo continua ad incassare, non importa se Derek si è offerto di attaccarlo più duramente durante gli allenamenti di gruppo. Alcune ossa rotte e una bella minaccia potrebbero fare meraviglie. Ma ecco, Stiles non ragiona così. 

Erica e Boyd ridacchiano sotto i baffi e Scott ringhia. Non che ciò faccia trattenere Jackson. È costantemente un totale stronzo quando vuole esserlo.

“Se avessi saputo che ti piace violento, ti avrei dato più attenzioni sul campo di lacrosse. Ma immagino che se devi tenere Derek soddisfatto prendi più di qualche banale sculacciata, eh? Sai, riesco a vederti perfettamente nel ruolo della puttana dell’Alpha. Ti dona così tanto, Stilinski.”

L’irritante risata di Jackson si diffonde in tutto il salotto e Derek deve respirare profondamente un paio di volte per calmarsi. È incredibile che quell’idiota non ci abbia ancora dato un taglio. Derek e Stiles si stanno frequentando da parecchi mesi, ma hanno incominciato a fare sesso solo poche settimane fa, ed è da allora che sono incominciati gli scherzi e le provocazioni. Non è che possano nascondere a un branco di lupi quando fanno sesso, un po' ' per il loro olfatto sviluppato e tutto il resto. 

Scott ovviamente non sta al gioco, e quando Jackson esagera interviene. Ad Isaac non importa niente di Stiles, ma non si schiera neppure dalla parte di Jackson. Boyd ed Erica stanno a metà: hanno lanciato un paio di frecciatine a Stiles, ma niente di troppo pesante. Sembrano però trovare terribilmente divertente gli scherni di Jackson, e Derek non lo può sopportare. Peter, invece, sembra compiaciuto e se ne sta in silenzio in un angolino, come fa da quando è tornato in vita .

La risata sguaiata di Erika si affievolisce e, continuando a ghignare spudoratamente, incalza “Si, riesco perfettamente a immaginarmi Stiles piegato a metà per Derek. Magari allora riesce a farti stare zitto? Se sei impegnato a prenderlo in culo come una brava troia, probabilmente non riesci ad essere il solito logorroico.”

Derek sta stringendo il coltello talmente forte che il manico si sta rompendo e si deve sforzare di lasciare andare la presa. Lui è Stiles hanno già discusso a proposito di dire la verità a quegli idioti, ma è sembrato che allora non ne valesse la pena e Stiles era positivo di poter sopportare. Non si aspettavano che le cose sarebbero peggiorate in tal modo. Sinceramente, Derek è stupito dal fatto che Stiles non sia ancora esploso e non abbia sputato tutta la verità. Perché non è per niente come credono tutti loro. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_All'inizio Derek non sa perché continui ad indugiare. Quello che sa è che a lui Stiles piace tanto, e lo vuole -Dio, se lo vuole - ma è esitante. C'è qualcosa che non sembra giusto._

_Alla fine, una notte Stiles viene da lui domandandogli perché Derek non voglia fare sesso; se semplicemente non è attraente o se a Derek non piaccia veramente. La disperazione che Stiles emana è un pugno al cuore per Derek, e subito abbraccia il ragazzo e cerca di rassicurarlo. Quella notte, va contro i suoi istinti e prende la verginità di Stiles._

_Era stato bello, non eccezionale, ma bello e Stiles era talmente felice che non se la sente di dirgli che non è felice allo stesso modo. È come se ci fosse qualcosa che manca e che continui a sfuggirli tutte le volte che prova a capire cos'è._

_Le volte successive il sesso migliora, seppure di poco, e quindi Derek pensa che vada tutto bene, può vivere così. Lui ama Stiles e sa che il suo lupo considera il maldestro ragazzino il suo compagno, e lo sa lui stesso, profondamente. Stiles è il suo per sempre, anche se non glielo ha ancora detto. È davvero una cosa importante e sarebbe ingiusto porre quella enorme responsabilità sulle spalle di qualcuno di così giovane._

_La notte che lo capiscono è quando lo sceriffo è fuori casa per un turno di notte e accade assolutamente per puro caso._

_Sono sdraiati sul letto di Stiles e stanno lottando giocosamente tra le lenzuola. Derek ringhia per scherzo e spinge Stiles, intrappolandolo sotto di se tenendogli le mani sopra la testa. Stiles allora gli ringhia contro, una piccola e stupida ringhiata degna di un chihuahua, e Derek ride. Non riesce a trattenersi, ride tanto da non riuscire quasi più a respirare. Stiles allora fa il finto offeso, ma velocemente riesce a liberarsi dalla sua stretta. Inizialmente neanche si rende conto, ma registra chiaramente il peso del ragazzino sopra di se, dopo aver ribaltato le posizioni e essersi ritrovato per terra a pancia in giù. È ancora confuso dall'impatto con il pavimento e il fatto che Stiles abbia avuto la meglio, che Stiles mette entrambe le braccia sotto le sue ed esercita una pressione sulla parte posteriore del collo, in una vera e propria stretta di Nelson. L’Alpha normalmente non avrebbe alcun problema a liberarsi, se non fosse troppo preso da un'ondata di eccitazione in tutto il corpo.  
È così intenso che è come se il suo corpo intero fosse stato a lungo addormentato e ora è completamente sveglio, tutto negli giro di 1 secondo. Ma che cazzo?_

_Stiles gioisce vittorioso e si abbassa a baciare il trischele, e ciò provoca una scarica lungo la spina dorsale del mannaro, che non può fare altro che abbassare la testa ed esporre il suo collo al suo ragazzino impertinente. Non sembra che Stiles se ne accorga, troppo impegnato a cercare di sistemare le sue gambe fuori quelle del lupo, pressando l'erezione ancora coperta dai boxer contro il sedere dell’Alpha._

_Derek sta lottando contro il suo lupo: lui è l’Alpha, non dovrebbe lasciarsi montare, non dovrebbe sottomettersi a nessuno. Ma il suo lupo uggiola e geme, cercando di far sì che Derek, metaforicamente, si rotoli per Stiles._

_Il conflitto interiore è breve, dal momento che Stiles decide di strusciarsi contro il sedere di Derek. Il lupo prende il controllo e Derek si ritrova a spingersi contro il suo amante, gemendo man mano che spalanca di più le gambe._

_Stiles si immobilizza subito, e Derek riesce a sentire il suo cuore battere furioso. Può scommettere che il ragazzino stia per avere un attacco di panico e deve prendere una decisione alla svelta. Si ricorda che Laura una volta gli ha detto di fidarsi del suo lupo nelle situazioni critiche, perciò Derek lo fa._

_Geme nuovamente e volta la testa, rendendo ovvio il fatto di star offrendo il collo, e muove i fianchi, cercando frizione per il suo cazzo nel tappeto su cui è pressato. Stiles sospira e il suo cuore si calma un poco. Le sue braccia lasciano la presa ferrea che avevano su Derek, ma gli rimane sopra e quando Derek non da segno di volerlo giù, Stiles bacia il collo di Derek, e si struscia con più decisione._

_Bastano pochi minuti perché ogni dubbio di Derek sparisca e divenne un ammasso di arti molli gemente, cercando di aprire le gambe il più possibile Per quanto i pantaloni arrotolati intorno alle ginocchia glielo concedano. Sta facendo fatica a mantenere il controllo, i suoi artigli si allungano, e il pavimento di Stiles non è più così immacolato come dieci minuti fa._

_“Letto?” Riesce a dire._

_Stiles è in piedi in un tempo record e Derek si alza, si toglie la biancheria prima di buttarsi a faccia in giù sul letto, con Stiles che lo guarda esitante._

_“Vuoi che stia sopra io? Cioè ecco, si, che sia io l'attivo? O è stato tipo che ne so un momento. Lo capisco completamente se non lo vuoi, voglio dire, tu sei il fottuto Alpha-“_

_Derek interrompe Stiles “Smettila di straparlare e vieni qua e scopami, Stiles!”_

_La sola risposta che riceve è un suono strozzato, e subito Stiles è nel letto posizionato tra le cosce di Derek._

_Il mannaro si aspetta il solito ragazzino imbranato e imbarazzante, ma Stiles non è niente di tutto ciò. È nuovo e inaspettato, sicuramente, e la prima volta Stiles ci impiega poco a venire, schizzando il suo seme ovunque. Si scusa per cinque minuti buoni malgrado le rassicurazioni di Derek che non importi. D'altronde hanno tempo._

_Quando Stiles è pronto per farlo di nuovo, è alquanto determinato nel non deludere Derek e si impone di far stare bene Derek con una tale determinazione che presto l’Alpha è ridotto a gemiti incoerenti di piacere, inarcandosi sempre di più nel tentativo di andare in contro ai movimenti del ragazzo. Una volta che Stiles individua l'angolo che gli permette di colpire il punto giusto in Derek, lo colpisce ripetutamente e ci impiega poco perché Derek venga sconvolto da un orgasmo talmente intenso da stordirlo per un bel momento. Quando si riprende, Stiles è steso sulla sua schiena, ansimando pesantemente, il suo cazzo ancora seppellito nel culo dell’Alpha._

_Derek sembra fare le fusa, felice, e si porta una mano di Stiles alla bocca depositando delicati baci su ciascun dito. Se ne stanno cosi per parecchio tempo, apprezzando ciascuno il corpo dell’altro finche Derek non sente l’auto dello sceriffo nel vialetto di casa e quindi scivola via da sotto Stiles, per rivestirsi._

_Una veloce ricognizione della stanza fa trasalire Derek. Ci sono dei segni di artigli sul pavimento, il materasso è rovinato in molti punti e le lenzuola e il cuscino sono distrutti. Derek non si ricorda di aver combinato un tale disastro, ma quelli sono chiaramente segni di denti, e ci sono piuma dappertutto. Sarà difficile da spiegare allo sceriffo._

_Si abbassa per baciare il suo ragazzo prima di mormorare nel suo orecchio._

_“Tuo padre sta rientrando, perciò me ne vado. Ti comprerò un nuovo letto domani, ho paura che questo l’abbiamo distrutto.”_

_Riesce solo a sentire Stiles mormorare debolmente, prima di saltare giu dalla finestra, ghignando tra sé._

 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Derek porta la pizza in salotto, dove Stiles è seduto, ancora rosso dall'imbarazzo. Jackson sta ghignando come lo stronzo che è, Scott è corrucciato ed è spostato protettivamente verso Stiles mentre Erica e Boyd sono accoccolati sul divano. Isaac è in un angolo, chiaramente imbarazzato dalla tensione, mentre Peter sembra assolutamente annoiato.

Come Alpha ha diritto all prima scelta, cosi prende una fetta di pizza al salame, prima di ricordarsi di aver dimenticato le bevande.

“Merda. Ho dimenticato le bibite. Arrivo subito.” E si dirige in cucina per andare al frigorifero. 

Appena è fuori dalla stanza, Jackson se la prende ancora con Stiles.

“Allora Stilinski, quando compi gli anni? Voglio regalarti uno do quei costumi alla Cappuccetto Rosso, sai quelli con il pizzo, la minigonna e le giarrettiere. A Derek piacerà da morire! La sua puttana personale. Sarai cosi carino in quel vestitino mentre gli succhi il cazzo.”

Derek sussulta e può sentire la rabbia di Stiles quando finalmente si decide a rispondergli.

“Dio, Jackson, hai finito? Essere il passivo non ha niente a che vedere con essere una ragazza! È solo una preferenza.”

C’è un momento di silenzio, e poi la risata di Jackson esplode nuovamente. C’è un tonfo e un ringhio e Derek può sentire chiaramente la voce di Scott malgrado la abbia abbassata per non farsi sentire dal loro alpha. 

“Smettila, coglione!"

“Non rompere il cazzo, McCall, mi sto solo divertendo”

“Si beh non penso che sia cosi divertente. Nemmeno Stiles lo pensa, perciò vedi di chiudere quella fogna.”

Derek sospira e per una momento si chiede se le ragioni per cui hanno deciso di tenere quegli aspetti del loro rapporto un segreto siano davvero cosi importanti. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Due giorni dopo la scoperta accidentale delle preferenze sessuali di Derek, l’Alpha è di nuovo da Stiles, e per una volta bussa alla porta di ingresso. Lo sceriffo apre ed è rassegnato nel vedere chi è alla porta: considerando che Derek sta ormai frequentando suo figlio da parecchi mesi, ha lasciato perdere le minacce e le richieste esagerate, eppure non sembra fidarsi ancora di Derek pienamente. Se avesse visto i danni nella camera di suo figlio ieri mattina, Derek avrebbe capito perché._

_Derek sale le scale e bussa alla porta della camera di Stiles. Si apre immediatamente e Derek non fa tempo ad entrare che si ritrova intrappolato tra il muro e il corpo di Stiles, con la bocca del più piccolo, famelica, sulla sua._

_Velocemente si strusciano l'uno sull'altro, mani che viaggiano dappertutto e Derek che sente già nel petto il suo lupo uggiolare felice, proprio mentre Stiles gli strizza il sedere._

_Dopo aver appurato che lo sceriffo se ne fosse andato al lavoro, Derek prende in braccio Stiles e lo lancia sul letto, seguendolo subito dopo. Una volta che entrambi sono nudi, Stiles sembra esitare, non sapendo cosa fare. Derek gli sorride, e, prendendogli le braccia, lo porta sopra di sè._

_Gli occhi di Stiles sono scuri di desiderio, e Derek può sentire il suo membro contro gli addominali._

_“Vuoi che ti scopi di nuovo?”_

_Derek deglutisce e annuisce_

_“Si, io… Io preferisco molto di più così. Se vuoi posso ancora fare l’attivo, ma-“ si interrompe, sentendo il calore sulle sue guance._

_Stiles sospira pesantemente e Derek può sentire la sua erezione, il liquido preseminale finirgli sullo stomaco. Il suo stesso membro è duro come la roccia._

_“Davvero preferisci quando sono io l'attivo?” , incredulo Stiles. Non aspetta una risposta, si lancia subito su Derek facendo scontrare le loro labbra, leccando all'interno della bocca di Derek disperatamente, ansimando. “Cazzo, è fantastico! Sto ancora aspettando di svegliarmi, che sia un sogno, o, che ne so, che tu mi urli ‘Te l'ho fatta!’ ma hey, non mi lamento per niente! Per niente!”_

_Derek non riesce a trattenere una risata, e bacia Stiles felicemente._

_In poco tempo, Stiles è sepolto dentro Derek e il nuovo letto scricchiola a causa della pressione delle spinte di Stiles. Per qualcuno di così magrolino, certamente le sue spinte sono potenti e Derek è piacevolmente sconvolto da tutto questo, gemendo e ansimando quando il più piccolo colpisce il posto giusto dentro di sé._

_Stabiliscono un ritmo ferrato e punitivo con Stiles spalmato sulla schiena di Derek, attorcigliato a lui come un polipo, la bocca attaccata al collo di Derek come se fosse morto a non avere niente da fare con la sua bocca._

_Derek torce il bacino per raggiungere Stiles e baciarlo, e anche se l'angolo è strano finiscono per ansimare l'uno nella bocca dell'altro, ed è così bello, così perfetto, così sporco, che Derek non ce la fa più. Venne copiosamente non appena Stiles gli sfiora il cazzo, schizzando violentemente sulle lenzuola. Sembra non finire mai. Non riesce a ricordare l'ultima volta che è venuto così tanto, continua a venire, il corpo scosso da tremiti, e collassa portando Stiles con se, che grida forte un “Cazzo, Derek, si!”_

_Quando si stanno coccolando, attorcigliati alle lenzuola, Stiles incomincia a ghignare come un maniaco._

_“Che c'è?” Gli chiede alla fine, quando Stiles rimane in silenzio senza dire nulla._

_Il sorriso di Stiles cresce a dismisura e si rotola sopra Derek._

_“Mi scopo l’Alpha, che figata!”_

_Derek impallidisce. È questo che Stiles pensa di tutta la situazione? È tutto ció che significa per lui? Qualcosa dev'essere trapelato dalla sua espressione perché il ghigno di Stiles viene sostituito velocemente da una smorfia di timore. Stringe Derek come se fosse spaventato che possa alzarsi e scappare, andandosene via per sempre._

_“Mi dispiace, Derek. È stata una cosa stupida da dire. Lo sai, mi conosci, il mio filtro cervello-bocca non funziona mai. Mi dispiace davvero. Per favore non te ne andare.” Il “non mi lasciare” non detto era evidente dell'espressione sul viso di Stiles._

_Derek respira piano e distoglie lo sguardo._

_“È tutto ciò che è questo per te, Stiles? Scopare?”_

_Stiles scuote la testa immediatamente._

_“No! No, voglio dire, non è tutto quello che è per me, ma tu ti chiudi quando qualcuno parla di emozioni e io non volevo spaventarti. Io… Tu mi piaci. Da morire.”_

_Un rossore improvviso si spande sulle guance di Stiles, ma continua a guardare Derek, che riesce a sorridergli._

_“Bene.”_

_Stiles si sposta da sopra di lui, e si accoccola, poggiando la testa sulla sua spalla._

_“Volevo proprio chiedertelo. Non va contro i tuoi istinti sottometterti a qualcuno? Ai tuoi istinti di alpha, intendo.”_

_Derek strofina il viso contro la testa di Stiles, inspirando il suo odore._

_“Sono nato beta, quindi inizialmente sarei dovuto essere remissivo. Questi istinti potrebbero essere anche stati sepolti, ma ci sono ancora. Molte volte è così stancante cercare di essere sempre quello che ha il controllo. Non mollare mai e non fidarsi mai che qualcuno si prenda cura di te.”_

_“Ma tu ti fidi di me?” Stiles sembra stupito da questa possibilità e Derek sorride tra i suoi capelli._

_“Si, mi fido di te Stiles. Il mio lupo si fida di te. Lui non si fida di nessuno, quindi penso che dovresti saperlo. Non voglio metterti pressione o importi qualcosa che tu non vuoi, ma…”_

_Stiles solleva la testa, cercando gli occhi di Derek._

_“Ho letto una volta a proposito di questa cosa… i lupi non si fidano mai totalmente di altri lupi o di umani. A meno che… a meno che essi siano i loro compagni.”_

_Stiles sembra nervoso, ma allo stesso tempo pieno di speranza mentre guarda Derek, aspettando la sua risposta, che affermi o neghi l'ipotesi. Che voglia o rifiuti Stiles._

_La gola di Derek è chiusa e non sa come dirlo. Ma lui vuole che Stiles lo sappia, così annuisce e prende il viso di Stiles tra le sue mani._

_Il silenzio regna per circa cinque secondi, prima che Stiles squittisca - “in una maniera molto virile, grazie, Sourwolf “ e attaccare Derek con baci umidi sulle labbra, lungo la mandibola e il collo._

_Le cose si scaldano e presto si stanno rotolando nuovamente tra le lenzuola, le labbra di Stiles avvolte intorno al suo cazzo, cercando di succhiarli l'anima. Derek impreca e afferra il materasso, i muscoli in tensione. Molto presto allontana Stiles, prendendosi l’erezione in mano e masturbandosi finché non viene su tutto lo stomaco di Stiles._

_Dopo aver ritornato il favore, aggiungendo lo sperma di Stiles al suo, vi passa le dita, spalmando i loro piaceri sulla pelle del ragazzino, per poi procedere a ripulirlo con la lingua. Stiles sospira e geme a proposito del fatto che dovrebbe essere una cosa illegale, e Derek lo bacia per zittirlo._

_Derek sta per addormentarsi quando la voce di Stiles lo riporta alla realtà._

_“Derek, dovremmo tenerlo un segreto il fatto che sei passivo? Potrebbe influire sulla tua autorità come alfa? Non voglio che si crei scompiglio nel branco.”_

_Girandosi per stringere le proprie braccia attorno al corpo del suo ragazzo, Derek stampa un bacio sul suo petto, proprio sopra il cuore._

_“Se non ti dispiace, penso sarebbe meglio. Sono già impegnativi da tenere a bada, e sapere che sono passivo potrebbe creare problemi con Jackson, Boyd e Erica. Non pensò che sarà un problema con Scott o Isaac, però… ecco io.. non è che mi vergogni! Solo che ho paura che loro non possano capire,” ammette._

_Stiles lo stringe._

_“Non preoccuparti, terremo le nostre bocche chiuse e non faremo sesso vicino a loro. Non capiranno comunque che sei tu il passivo. Voglio dire, guardati, e tu sei l'attivo per eccezione!”_

_Derek sospira esasperato ed alza un sopracciglio._

_“Oh, non guardarmi cosi, Sourwolf. Lo sai bene qual è il tuo aspetto. Cosi muscoloso, macho man in una giacca di pelle e le sopracciglia minacciose. In più se terribilmente sexy. Faresti eccitare le persone ancve solo indossando jeans rovinati, infradito, maglioni fatti a mano e una busta di plastica in testa!”_

_Derek non può fare a meno di ridere, in parte persino istericamente. Non ha mai pensato a se stesso in quel modo._

_“Grazie per il complimenti, credo. Comunque preferisco il tuo aspetto.”_

_Stiles alza gli occhi al cielo e finalmente si concedono di dormire._

_Nessuno di loro poterono anticipare quello che sarebbe iniziato il giorno dopo, gli scherzi dal resto del branco. Persino Scott e Isaac ne presero parte i primi giorni, salvo poi smetterla subito._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Derek sta tornando con le bibite, quando Jackson ricomincia per l’ennesima volta.

“Hey, Stilinski?”

“Jackson, finiscila! Solo perché Scott è andato in bagno non vuol dire che hai via libera per comportarti nuovamente da stronzo!”, la voce di Allison rimprovera il biondo.

Ovviamente, Jackson la ignora completa. 

“Mi stavo chiedendo, ti piacerebbe che Derek ti pisciasse addosso? Sai, in modo da marchiare il tuo culo pallido per bene, il suo territorio e tutto il resto? Scommetto che strilli come una ragazzina quando ti scopa duramente. Ho sempre pensato che tu fossi un po' femminile, ora il tutto ha ancora più senso.”

Risate sguaiate si diffondono per tutta la stanza, e Derek ne ha abbastanza. Stiles se ne sta in silenzio solo perché vuole proteggere Derek. Con il modo in cui si sta comportando Jackson, Derek sta seriamente pensando di spezzarlo a metà, ma la violenza probabilmente non è il modo giusto per guadagnarsi il rispetto del suo branco, perciò metterà le cose in chiaro una volta per tutte e ci pulirà il pavimento con la faccia di quel coglione. 

Derek fa irruzione nel salotto, un ringhio già formato in gola e può sentire i suoi artigli uscire. 

“Ora basta” urla e prende Jackson per la gola. 

Stiles è in piedi in un battito di ciglia. 

“No, Derek, non ne vale la pena.”

Derek non toglie gli occhi da Jackson, che sta cercando di liberarsi dalla presa del suo Alpha.

“Certo che lui non ne vale la pena, ma tu si!”

Scuote Jackson violentemente, come farebbe un cane con un topo. 

“La prossima volta che ti viene in mente di dire queste stronzate al mio compagno, ti conviene ricordarti che è lui che scopa me! Se il passivo è la donna,” sputa le ultime parole come se fossero veleno, “magari allora vuoi ricercare un vestito della mia taglia! È per la cronaca, l'unica persona su cui piscerei sei tu, idiota!”

Con questo, lascia cadere Jackson sul pavimento come se fosse contagioso e lo incenerisce con lo sguardo. 

Il beta si è raggomitolato su se stesso sul pavimento, tenendosi il collo sanguinante e guardando incredulo Derek.

“Tu- Lui…?” balbetta lanciando uno sguardo a Stiles. 

Derek si abbassa al suo livello e gli dona un sorriso pericoloso, i suoi occhi che brillano di rosso. 

“Si, prendo il cazzo di Stiles in culo, e indovina un po'? Lo adoro! Mi scopa talmente forte che le mie gambe diventano molli e non riesco a sedermi per ore dopo, persino con la guarigione da lupo. Oh, e la prima volta che abbiamo fatto sesso? Abbiamo rotto il letto. Scommetto che la tua prima volta comprendeva venire nei tuoi pantaloni non appena Lydia ti ha sfiorato, non è vero?” finisce Derek, sorridendo compiaciuto. 

Stiles è furiosamente rosso in viso, cerca di nascondersi dietro le spalle di Derek e il resto del branco è rimasto a bocca aperta. Scott addirittura sembra impallidito: probabilmente troppe informazioni indesiderate sulla vita sessuale del suo migliore amico. Isaac sembra intrigato, Boyd indifferente ed Erica adocchia Stiles contemplativamente. Quando gli occhi di Derek si pongono infine su Peter, si sorprende che il più grande sembri fiero, quasi incoraggiando Derek. Inquietante. 

Derek si guarda intorno.

“Qualcuno ha dei problemi?” 

Tutti scuotono la testa e Scott si avvicina a Stiles, dandogli un pugno sul braccio, mormorando “Grande, amico!”. Stiles gli ghigna e Derek può vedere il suo intero corpo rilassarsi. È stato così teso nell'ultimo periodo, con le continue provocazione, che dormire con lui è stato come dormire con accanto una tavola da surf. 

Si sistemano tutti sul divano ed Erica accende il fil che hanno scelto - Van Helsing, sul serio? - e tutti incominciano a mangiare l'ormai fredda pizza. 

Dieci minuti dall'inizio del film, Jackson si avvicina a Stiles e mormora “Mi dispiace”. 

Il resto del branco finge di non aver sentito .

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_È dopo il quinto round di sesso sfrenato che le parole scivolano dalla bocca di Derek, mentre Stiles sta leccando lo sperma dagli addominali dell’Alpha._

_“Ti amo.”_

_Subito Stiles lo guarda, cercando i suoi occhi, come se volesse essere sicuro che questo non sia un grande scherzo. Quando nello sguardo di Derek vi legge timore, ma anche sincerità, rilassa il corpo e sorride con quel bellissimo sorriso che Derek ha imparato ad amare, come tutto il resto di lui._

_“Ti amo anch'io, Sourwolf. E lo farò per sempre.”_

_Il battito del suo cuore è regolare, confermando la verità della sua affermazione e Derek sente una felicità esplodergli in petto, tanto da sentirsi esplodere. Prende il viso di Stiles e lo bacia come se non ci fosse un domani. Anche se ci sarà. Ci saranno tanti domani e con un po' di fortuna li passerà tutti con Stiles al suo fianco._


End file.
